Panacea
by Biblioklept
Summary: "You can't be serious Jasper!" Her voice was quiet, but I could hear the sadness seeping through. She looked up at me her strange, enticing eyes welling up with tears. I watched her reach up as if to cup my cheek in her hand but then drop to her side as she changed her mind. A flash of anger flared beneath the sadness and I knew she wouldn't be waiting if I returned from war alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Houston, Texas**

 **June 1854**

 _Jasper_

"Isabella!" I roared my voice not quite high pitched but not close to deep. I ran after the girl as fast as my legs would take me. She never failed to knock my pride down a couple rings on the tier, especially when we played games like this. She had always been fast, and strong and now that I think about it quite peculiar.

"Jasper, this game is no fun if you choose not to participate!" Isabella chastised. She sighed and blew a stray curl out of her eyes. I made a face at her and she just smiled in return. She was always blaming the fact that she was better at absolutely everything than me on her age. Isa was a whole two years older than me making her 12. It shouldn't be such a dramatic difference, but it obviously was.

I looked up towards the sky and noticed the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. Mama would be none too happy to find my behind home after dark. I gave one last look at Isabella's retreating form and ran in the opposite direction towards my own home. Mama was waiting on the porch as usual with my little sister propped on her knee. She smiled as I reached the top step and I walked over to place a kiss on her and Delilah's cheeks.

 **Houston, Texas**

 **January 1860**

 _Jasper_

I was tired. After the rough year we had on the farm it was up to me to get the fields ready for this year's crop. I had been working my butt of day and night trying to show Mama I could be the man of the house. It had been tough since Papa had joined the Army again. A storm was brewing he had said, a revolution! He was dead set on being a part of something he saw to be such influence on his home lands. He was never the type of man to stand down in the face of danger, or to retreat when a threat was made known. I had always admired him for this skill and hoped one day to be as strong a man as he.

"Jasper come back to me, you're all wrapped up in your own thoughts!" Came a voice to my left. I glanced out of my bedroom window and saw a picture of perfection. Isabella had grown beautifully over the years and now held a special place in my heart as well as caused a certain reaction below the belt. I had never yet met a woman as enticing as Isabella Swan had come to be. "I'm sorry" I quickly responded. It was an honest apology, but I had been stuck in my thoughts for months it seemed, and I didn't see myself coming out any time soon.

"Let's play a game!" Was her wild request. This girl, I swear will be the end of me. Everything she does intrigues me, but I would never have the boldness to speak on my feelings. I couldn't imagine if she was to deny me romantically and then withdraw her friendship afterwards. I would lose my mind, I was sure of it. None the less I nodded my head to her request, raising an eyebrow in question to what game she wanted to play.

Several hours had passed but Isa looked unaffected by the passing hours. I on the other hand am exhausted and starved. I had no idea how she managed to look, and act just as refreshed as she had this morning when we had first met up. I stood stretching my arms and legs and shook my head at her smirk like smile. She was checking me out and I had caught her. Ha! "See something you like darlin'" was my less than charming response to her grazing eyes. She giggled and shook her head before disappearing from the room. I grumbled all the way back to my room, how was I going to make her mine?

 **Houston, Texas**

 **August 1862**

 _Jasper_

"You can't be serious Jasper!" Her voice was quiet, but I could hear the sadness and fear seeping through. She looked up at me her strange, enticing eyes welling up with tears. I watched her reach up as if to cup my cheek in her hand but then drop to her side as she changed her mind. A flash of anger flared beneath the sadness and I knew that if I did make it out of this war alive Isabella would not be waiting for my return. "Isa darlin' its my duty as an able-bodied male to stand with my brothers and fight!" I shook my head and shifted my gaze to the ground. "I have to do this it's the right thing! My father is out there right now fighting for what we know to be right! How can I stand back and watch when I could be out there on the battlefield making a difference!"

The silence that followed my outburst was painful. I had no more words to give her to make her understand why this was what I needed to do. She wouldn't come to understand why I had made this choice until well after I had left. I loved her, and I knew she loved me, but our love was a stubborn one, filled with passion and heat. Me leaving had started a fire within us both that would never be put out until we both were reunited again.

"I love you Jasper" Her words were as soft as the wind that was gently caressing my face and playing with my hair. I had almost missed the emotion that came along with the statement. "I love you until my heart stops beating" Was my response. This was goodbye, whether it be forever or not neither of us knew. I gave her one last kiss first on the lips, and then on the forehead before mounting my horse and riding off to enlist into the army.

My heart broke with each minute that passed, each second taking me farther and farther away from the only woman I would ever love. She had captured my heart and soul over the years and if the war didn't kill me, never seeing her again would.

 **Texas**

 **1864**

I had known that the three women were no good the moment I got close enough to really look at them. Close enough to see the almost luminescent paleness of their skin, the bright red of their eyes. It was the short dark-haired girl that approached me. She was undoubtedly gorgeous, with an amazing aura about her that made me want to bow down and do her bidding. She was a new type of woman, I was no longer surrounded by the safety of my farm back home. No longer surrounded by the easy going southern women I was accustomed to. No, this was something new entirely. And as she spoke her first words to me I knew that this was something otherworldly. This woman and her friends were not like me and those I had known before. They were unlike any human being I had ever met, which meant one thing to me. I was going to meet my end tonight, in the arms of a beautiful supernatural woman.

The fire was raging. I was no longer sure of anything. Where was I? How had I come to be burning in this never-ending inferno. I couldn't remember where I had been when I stumbled into the blaze. I remember traveling across the plains on my way to our base camp and running into a group of women who seemed distressed. That was it. Nothing else but burning. Eventually the flames had to consume me and put me out of my misery. Unless I was in Hell, it was true I had killed many in my two years in the army. I had climbed the branches quickly and become a major in less than a year. I was ruthless and good at my job, war was my skill. But did I deserve to burn for eternity? I had been killing for the right reasons, the men I had slain I believed to be the enemy. All there was to do now was wait.

 **1868**

"Major!" I knew that screech and it never meant any good. I shook my head and entered the tent in front of me bowing my head slightly to my mistress. The woman who had created the monster I am today. "How is training going?" The woman asked as she neared me. I felt her breath on my neck before her tongue slid up behind my ear. She thought herself sexy, but I had become immune to her advances over my time with her. I felt her panic though she would never show it on the outside. She knew I was slipping from her claws and it would be a matter of time before she had to continue without me by her side. That was, if I decided to let her continue after I took my leave.

"Maria, you know the training is going well. It always goes the same, the weaker newborns are up for disposal tonight as you ordered." I couldn't help the sarcasm that left my lips. I was tired of the monotonous game we played. She asked the same questions each time and I executed the same tasks day in and day out. I bowed once more and made my leave from her tent into the one I shared with my commander and brother. "Pete" I sighed as I entered. His head popped up from whatever it was he was reading today. "Yes, Major?" He questioned. His face staying ever calm but I knew with his gift of knowledge he had already suspected a conversation happening between the two of us tonight. "I can't keep up this life much longer" Was all I said as I gestured for him to follow me to the pit where we kept the undesired newborns. They were classified by their ability to learn simple battle techniques and show mild thirst control over the first two months. If either of those qualifications were not met they were disposed of and a new batch was created. It was tiring and the amount of emotions I had to wade through during it all was too much for me to handle most days.

I found myself hiding behind a new persona I had created once I realized Maria was not going to release me with out a fight. I would need the strength and reputation the Major could give me to defeat her and truly escape this lifestyle and that was going to take time and determination. I would have to conquer myself before id ever have a chance against her.

 **1942**

"Pete I just can't shake it" I admitted after a long drawn out staring contest between the two of us. "I know that there's something for me out there, but I can't seem to run in the right direction. I've been lost since I left for war as a human boy." I declared not caring how immature I sounded. I had been through hell and came out on top. If it wasn't for my brother and his mate I would still be knee deep in the vampire wars, killing without second thought.

"Your time will come Jasper, trust me" Was all Peter said. I threw him a quick but powerful glare and swept out of the house. I needed the time to think on my own, to battle my demons on my own time in my own space. I thought back to my life as a human, my time with Isa. These were memories I looked back to often, something I never wanted to forget. Although I knew I would never again have her love, she would forever have mine.

I continued traveling across the world at first and then slowly throughout the united states. I hadn't been to most places beyond the south in my human life or my vampire life. It was refreshing to see how the many various places in this world are developing in these changing times. People truly were magnificent. I had met a few vampires on my travels as well, some kind and some that had me weary. But as I traveled the more I realized what a name I had made for myself. For no matter how, weary I might have been of a certain vampire at any time, they were always wearier of me the God of War.

It had been several years, and I was becoming unsure of myself. I had never truly set out to find a specific thing hoping that with time it would seek me out instead. Or maybe I would come across a relic during my travels that would point me in the direction I needed to go but nothing of the sort happened. This is how I found myself wandering into a cheap diner in the middle of Philadelphia. There was no reason for me to enter the diner and yet I couldn't help myself. It was like all my instincts were telling me salvation was up ahead. That the answers to my questions were waiting to be found out, that I no longer would be a nomad seeking out what I was not sure existed.

"You've kept me waiting a long time" A tiny little thing spoke up. I glanced down at her and smiled. "I'm sorry Ma'am my names Jasper" I responded releasing the full drawl of my southern accent. She grinned and took my hand leading me back into the night and into her car. Promises of the future on her breath as we drove off in search of a family neither of us had met.

"Don't worry Jasper! I've seen them, and they are going to welcome us right away!" Was all she told me and there was nothing to do but trust her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day**

 _Jasper_

"Come on Jasper! Its not _that_ bad." Alice huffed beside me. I grimaced and looked down at the outfit she had picked for me. She frowned and stomped her foot, not that it would change my mind.

"Isn't the first day of school all about expressin' your own individuality?" She raised an eyebrow daring me to continue. Challenge accepted. "If I wear these" I picked up the shirt in question. "Everyone is going to think Ima stuck up jerk" I smirked when I felt her irritation flare.

"You don't even care what others think!" She stormed off, designer threads in hand. I smiled to myself and wandered over to my own closet to pick something more fitting. To be honest I expected this minor argument to come up, it did every year that we went to school. Alice had never been a fan of my country boy attire and had made it known the first day I had met her. I made the mistake of letting her pick clothes for me that first year and have forever regretted it since.

I threw my very worn in flannel on over my t-shirt and headed down stairs. The look on Alice's face made me want to tuck tail and flee but I knew she would never act upon the very aggressive emotions flowing towards me. I looked at my adopted family and realized I was the only one successful in persuading Alice to leave me be. My siblings were all entirely over dressed considering we now lived in a tiny village in middle of nowhere Washington. I smirked again and slipped on my boots, this should be interesting.

Highschool itself isn't exactly terrible. What is terrible are the creatures enrolled in the schools. Teenagers. If anything was to scare off the God of War it was hormonal teenagers, every emotion they had was overbearing and constantly changing. I couldn't hardly find my own emotions in the sea of lust and hate. Not exactly the most appealing thing to endure for 6 hours a day, too many days a week. But appearances were important for my species, especially my coven, because of the way we chose to live amongst humans.

"Jaaaasper" Emmett's voice carried over the excited rambling of students in the halls.

"What Emmett?" I raised an eyebrow in his direction, his class was on the opposite side of the school than mine. He smiled and shrugged. "Lets ditch" He wiggled his brows and gave me a mischievous grin. His emotions were pumping with the thrill of the idea. "It's the first day Em" I chuckled. "We haven' even been to first period" He seemed to be contemplating this, and I had thought he was going to relent and agree. "After lunch!" He boomed in anticipation. As quickly as he came he disappeared and I had no chance to respond to his ridiculous plans. All I could do was shake my head and begin my leisurely walk to first period wood shop. This was the first school we had attended that had decent classes I could take, wood shop being one of my soon to be favorites. Since I was playing the part of a senior this year I had already completed all my core classes and was mostly just taking whatever class looked interesting. After this I had a US history, welding and auto shop.

After two periods had gone by, I was starting to think Emmett had the right idea this morning. If I was handed one more syllabus or had to repeat the same rules again I might massacre the entire teacher and student population. It was almost as if Alice had heard my thoughts and was at my side in an instant. "Did Edward hear me thinking about mass murder or did ya just miss me" I grinned her way. "Jasper! I had a vision of you murdering the entire student body over a physics syllabus!" Her eyes were panicked. Alice had always been easily spooked, easily convinced, and trustworthy. This tended to get her into more trouble than good, but she usually had good intentions.

"Crazy pixie" I chuckled. "I was just entertaining the idea, you know me better than to think I'd do it, don't cha dear?" She flashed me a bright smile and nodded before shaking her head, her way of clearing her mind. Alice was adorable, we had entertained the idea of being something more than friends in the beginning, but Alice started having visions of her mate and I just wasn't ready. Isa had meant more to me than I ever realized and though I didn't have the chance to tell her anymore, she would always have my heart. If that meant continuing through life eternally without a partner or a mate, then so be it. When I look at myself even now, I know Isa is supposed to be by my side. But things can't be how they are supposed to because I left her, and I never got the chance to return.

"It stinks in here" Rosalie whispered as we entered the cafeteria. I grunted in agreement, human food has digressed greatly over the years. The way people process and even grow food has changed so much that it has acquired a rancid smell to my kind. We had gotten mostly used to it but depending on the food service staff at high schools across the country the smell either lessened (rarely) or amplified by 10's. Unfortunately Forks High fell on the stinky side of the spectrum and the first day was always the worst. Reacclimating to the smell, feeling and sounds of high school took us all a bit of time.

"Have you guys seen the new girl yet?" Edward asked once he found his way through the crowds to our table. "She's in everyone's head but I haven't had any classes with her yet" It was unusual for Edward to show any interest in the student body. He has always looked down slightly at humans, considering himself above them. I glanced around, and my siblings were all shaking their heads to Edwards question. No one had seen her yet, I glanced up at Edward once more and found him scanning the cafeteria for this girl.

"What's up with ya?" I smirked at Edward. He scowled and shook his head. I chuckled but decided not to press the issue just yet. He seemed interested in this girl for whatever reason and maybe a little human crush would be good for the boy. He hadn't been with another romantically since I had joined the coven and I was starting to wonder if that would ever change. The doors to the cafeteria opened and slammed shut by the wind. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the source of the noise and standing at the door eyes wide was a vision of someone I had not been prepared to see.

"Isa?" I whispered too low for the humans to hear. My family's eyes all flew to me and then back to the new student who was now making her way over to the lunch line while keeping an eye on me at the same time. It was almost as she was suspicious of my knowing her name. My attention was drawn toward some of the denser male population as they whistled in Isa's direction. A growl slipped from my throat and Isa's head whipped in my direction, a scowl firmly on her face.

"Bella! Come sit with us." Tyler's voice carried over the small space and she looked up with a tight-lipped smile nodding her agreement. She spared one last glance in my direction and then walked away towards the group of teens. Something wasn't right. She looked exactly as I remember the only thing different was the blank stare in her eyes telling me she didn't recognize me. Maybe she had lost all her human memories during the change? The thought stabbed at my dead heart, that couldn't be the truth. She didn't even smell as a vampire does, she had the same underlying sweet, but it was predominantly rhubarb and honey just as I remembered it on the farm as humans.

My family was still silent staring at me or Isa in wonder and slight doubt. They had seen the way she gazed right through me, no sense of recollection on her porcelain features. Her unique eyes not even seeing me, the man who left her before we could establish a relationship other than friendship. I was nothing but a stranger at her new school. "Jasper?" Rose whispered from beside me. "Is that really her you think? She looks exactly like that photo you have of the two of you but maybe she's just a descendent?" The question was innocent enough, but I wasn't ready to accept that she wasn't my Isa, the girl I had left behind. I growled and stood up quickly leaving my tray and storming out of the cafeteria. I needed to hunt, to run. I needed to figure out what the hell is going on.

I paced the length of my room for what must have been the thousandth time since I had returned home from my hunt. I was awaiting my families return from school or in Carlisle's case the hospital. I needed them to help if I was to figure out what was happening, and I needed to apologize to Rose for lashing out. I knew she meant no harm, but my emotions were spiraling.

"Are you ok?" Alice ran up the stairs and launched into me for a hug. She knew I was hurting and confused and she was always best for comforting those in pain. I nodded into her shoulder and released her before looking towards Rose. She had a sad look upon her pretty face and I took a tentative step towards her. "I'm sorry darlin' I know you didn't mean to set me off" I whispered to her. Her eyes were cast down toward the floor and I gently lifted her chin. "Forgive me?" My tone was begging. This woman had played my sister for so long the title was true. She was the one I went to for advice because she never sugar coated everything no matter how harsh.

"I forgive you Jasper, I want to help you figure this out." Was Roses soft reply. I nodded my thanks and pulled her into a half hug, wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say that we want to help you get to the bottom of this as well. If this new Isabella at school is truly who you think she is then we will support your decision to investigate her lack of knowledge of you." Carlisle stated standing tall. He held a warm smile for me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at the supportive looks on all my family's faces and knew that together we could figure it out. Even if it came down to the fact that she woke up without memories, if she is the same Isa from years ago I would help her remember me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jasper_

It had been a week. One week since the girl I've loved forever walked into my current school's cafeteria looking exactly as she did the day I rode off to war. But she didn't, doesn't remember me even now. I haven't approached her yet, but I'm always watching. Waiting for what I'm not sure, I'm terrified she doesn't remember and that she wont ever again. I'm terrified to find out what she's been through all this time.

Did she wait for me to return only to be met with a soldier relaying the news that I was reported missing, suspected dead. Did she mourn me? Had she met her entrance into this life the same way I had? Some random evil group of prowlers seeking out new enlisters for an army doomed for flames? Had she remembered me as the inferno engulfed her heart while praying to forget me, forget the pain I caused her?

I was terrified. Of knowing, of never finding out.

A short gasp pulls me out of my thoughts. Alice whose perched next to me on the couch is staring at me in wonder. Her already wide eyes widening even more a large grin adorning her small face. "Alice?" I question when she doesn't speak after several minutes.

"I saw her Jas, your Isa! A long time ago in what looked to be a pasture, some sort of field." Her eyes fogged over once more if only for a couple seconds as she looked back on the vision.

"I had a vision of the past! She was wearing old clothes, maybe somewhere south." She continued ignoring the shocked look on Jaspers face. "She was staring across the way at something I couldn't see. Her eyes even stranger in the vision than in real life." She hummed before continuing "She looks lost, scared maybe? Sad, the blue green shades in her eyes are full of sorrow."

"Alice, I don't understand, why would you see the past?" I interrupted before she could continue. My mind was spinning.

"I don't know Jasper, I need to talk to Carlisle!" And she was gone, already on her hunt for our father figure who seemed to always have an answer. I could only hope he would have a slight clue as to what could be going on with Alice.

Monday morning approached quickly, and I soon found myself standing in the parking lot with my family. My attention was on Isa who stood on the other side of the lot with a couple of students I'm not familiar with. My instincts are telling me to run to her, pull her into my arms and run as far away as I can. I know better though.

"Come on bro, we're gonna be late" Emmett's unwelcome interruption came. I knew I had class, but I also knew Isa wasn't in any of my morning classes and no part of me wanted to lose sight of her. I glanced at the office doors, playing around with the idea of changing my classes to fit her schedule. Unfortunately, I wasn't entirely sure which classes she currently took so my plan was out the window.

The morning proved uneventful though the minutes dragged by. I had too many thoughts swirling around in my mind it was becoming hard to bear. Edward had taken to avoiding me because the sheer amount of thoughts had even started to make his head swim. I just couldn't block them as I used to be able to do, they were too all consuming to stash away.

"Jasper" Alice's voice drifted over to me from across the lunch table. "I saw her again!" I could see the sparkle of excitement in her eyes. She was used to seeing the future, not the past. I hummed in interest and stood from the table. As much as I wanted to see Isa in the classes we shared, I wanted to know what Alice had to say. What did she see this time? Maybe the visions will continue, and we will get a glimpse into why she no longer remembers me, of our time together.

Alice and I dashed from the cafeteria and towards her car the emotions flowing off her filled with mystery and challenge. I knew she wanted to help me figure this out and before her vision of the past doing so was almost impossible. Now she had a purpose in this quest I was on towards getting my Isa back. "Alice are you gonna tell me what you saw?" She laughed and shook her head.

"Not until we get to Carlisle and he can help us figure out the reason behind these weird visions. I asked him to research the topic and am hoping he found something." Although I knew why she wanted answers I wanted to hear about the vision extremely bad. I needed to know what clue it might hold. "Fair enough Alice, but I can't wait too long" I sighed. She shook her head again. "You're being unlike yourself, so impatient" I grunted my disagreement further proving her point causing her to smirk and leap out of the now parked car.

"Carlisle!" Alice bellowed as we reached the living room of our Forks house. I heard his approaching foot steps before she said his name. Alice was all about the dramatics of life, it was how she bided her time through the many years.

"The good news is I found some writings dating back quite some time that spoke of seers acquiring the ability to see the past. Although every time it had happened according to this text it was to help someone who had been influenced by something dark. In most cases here the person was put under sleeping spells or trapped in objects." I snorted at the last part.

"Are we dealing with Genies now Carlisle?" I chuckled some more. My father figure tossed a dark look my way and cleared his throat.

"AS I was saying, there wasn't much revolving a vampire's memories being taken. Mostly because it isn't uncommon for a vampire's human memories to fade after the turn. In some cases, memories are easy to resurface, sometimes though they burn up with the flames of the venom and can't be brought back out." Carlisle looked forlorn as he said the last sentence, he knew that the possibility of Isa never regaining her memories was hard for me to fathom.

"Alice please" I growled. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I needed this. I needed Alice to be able to see Isa before her memories were taken. I couldn't believe that she had never remembered me at all in this life, I refuse.

Alice smiled comforting at my side. "This one was different. It was the same Isa as in the last vision, but she was traveling, she had a bag on her back and her dress was filthy and torn. She looked as though she hadn't seen the comfort of home in a while, but she looked determined. Behind her a vampire male follows but he doesn't look to be a threat. He's there for support, they shared a strong bond as if maybe he was her father. I think they are searching for something… or maybe someone? Jasper what if she's looking for you?"

"Did she look like a vampire in this vision?" I asked still not sure about how Isa can mask her vampire traits so well. It must be some sort of gift she acquired, to make herself appear more human. Alice shrugged. "She looked as she does now, like in the last vision and in real life. Although she looks just the same as in the picture of you both as well." I nodded, Isa was becoming quite the mystery.

Another day at school came and went, nothing substantial changes and Isa still looked at me as though she had no idea who I am. She probably was under the impression that I was some sort of creep with the way I stare at her. I can't help it though, I must figure this out.

"Come on lover boy" Emmett's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as well as the stare down between me and my locker. I laughed and let him pull me out of the school and towards the cars. "Man, this weather is perfect for some wrestling in the forest." His eyebrows started to wiggle, and I knew he was just trying to help me out of this slump I'm in. He preferred the rain for wrestling, he thought it added an extra disadvantage to our strengths.

"Alright Emmett as soon as the moon comes out ill kick your ass in the forest, if you insist that is." I smirked and ducked into Alice's car pulling out before he could get his big 'ol hands on me. Alice giggled beside me increasing her speed to get away from Emmett who was currently trying to get into his own vehicle to pursue us.

Unfortunately for Alice luck wasn't on her side and sirens blared behind us. We were being pulled over by the Forks police. The situation was almost laughable, as Em's car sped by us a look of pure hysterics on his and Rosalie's faces. Alice pouted and rolled down her window reluctantly just as the officer approached.

"License and registration please ma'am" The officer began, he bent down to investigate the vehicle and that's when I recognized him.

"Charles!" I exclaimed in pure shock. There was no way this very human man was standing in front of me right now. Isa's father was in his forties when I left for war. If vampires could faint, I'm sure id be slumped in my seat at this moment. What the hell is going on in this town!?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I haven't yet put an authors note on this story and I don't plan to make a habit of it (you're welcome) I just wanted to say thank you to those who have followed and reviewed this story! I know updates are spread out, but I am working on it! Life is life if you know what I mean. This is my first fanfiction since I was much younger. I think the last one I posted was back in 2011(and its laughable), this story just popped into my head and I'm reacquainting myself with the characters as I haven't visited this saga in quite some time. Let me know if you guys have something you want to see happen in this story and I will do my best to oblige and throw it in here if it plays well with my plot!**

 **All my love and sarcasm 3**

It felt as if a millennium had passed, as me and this human stared each other down. I could feel the recognition pouring off the man as well as the fear. Alice's emotions were steady in confusion, she must not have seen this transpire in her visions. Curious.

"Jasper?" Charles' gruff voice reached my ears just as I was about to fire a round of questions at the man. Like what the fuck are you doing here, alive in the 2000's? This man should have died years ago! Maybe whatever strange anomaly Charles had found himself in, Isa also fell into causing her memories of me to erase. I took a deep breath, to try and scent whatever it was keeping Charles alive, looking just as I remembered him looking. He smelled human, I could hear his heart beating. He didn't smell appealing as a food source, though this could be from our history. I would never want to eat the father of the girl I have been pining over my entire life.

"What the hell" I spoke quickly, almost as if I hadn't meant to say the words at all. Maybe I hadn't. This entire scenario was blowing my mind. Literally my mind is combusting as we speak. I needed answers.

Charles continued to stare at me, he could see the differences in me starting with my eyes followed by the paleness of my skin. I was a farm boy as a human, always tanned with bright blue eyes the opposite of how I look today. "I need you to answer some questions Charles" I started. He stared and opened his mouth to rebut my request before slapping it shut audibly. He nodded twice and turned as if to walk away.

"I'm on duty now son, I can't stay and chat. I can meet you at your place tonight around 10" And that was that, Charles walked away and got back into his cruiser driving off into the dimming afternoon light. How long had we been out here?

"Jasper is that who I think it might be?" Alice's high-pitched voice broke through my thoughts. I turned and looked at the small vampire who held concern for me in her darkening eyes.

"That's Isa's father, but it can't be, how is that possible?" I paused trying to contemplate what had just happened. "He was human Alice! How could he…? I don't understand, we need to go home." I dropped my head, my curly blonde hair blocking my eyes for a moment. Alice drove off and we sped towards our home, the one Charles was already aware of being the chief of police in this tiny town. I hadn't even made sense of the billion questions swirling in my mind.

Alice and I called a family meeting as we were pulling up the long drive to the house. We had only four hours to figure out what exactly we needed to know from Charles, so that we could move forward in getting Isa her memories back.

All the Cullen's stared at me and Alice in shock. Like us they had no idea how to process the information concerning Charles. Isa was a mystery in her own right but now we had two mysteries, the only difference is that Charles remembers me. He can give me answers that Isa can't, not yet anyway without restoring her mind.

"Carlisle, have you ever heard of such a creature?" I asked my father figure who sat with a thoughtful look upon his face. Esme held his hand with a lost yet loving look upon her own smooth features.

"I'm sorry Jasper no. I have met vampires who could pull off illusions so well that they could mask themselves to be human, but none had ever been able to manipulate scent." His words were laced with sorrow for me, his adopted son. It was a start. Knowing that some vampires had this ability was a small bit of hope. There were no two vampires that had the same exact power, everyone was able and unable to do something with their power that another could do. This meant that Charles very well could be a vampire who has mastered all elements of illusion.

"Interesting, then maybe..." I drawled, Carlisle knew what I was referring to and nodded his head once. It's a possibility. But the look in his eyes said not to hold too much hope, he could be something different, something unknown.

The hours dragged by and soon enough ten was approaching. I was antsy and so was my entire family, the backlash from their emotions colored mine as well and made the unease that much more. Pacing around the house for the 20th time I heard the rumble of an engine. All the Cullen's were home which meant, Charles was approaching.

My dead heart stopped again when I realized he might've brought Isa with him. For a second, I was hoping he did but then I remembered how much easier it would be to figure this out if I wasn't distracted by her.

He was alone and on his guard. The first thing I noticed was he was no longer in uniform, he was wearing regular clothes and looked even more human than before. His approached was slow and casual as if he was walking up to his best friend's house for game night with the boys. Everything about it was making me weary, his emotions were the opposite from his appearance. Unlike the mellow he was trying to portray his insides were a wreck. Fear, insecurity, unease, and reluctance were a few but deeper he was projecting love, hope and admiration. He was a mix of too many conflicting emotions, I pulled back with a gasp.

"Hey Charles, come in. Let me introduce you to the family." I slapped on a smile and motioned for him to follow me inside. He didn't hesitate and followed behind me. I could sense his curiosity growing as he gazed upon each member of my golden eyed coven. He grinned for the first time and walked straight up to Carlisle with his hand stretched out.

"It's nice to meet you all" He acknowledged towards the rest.

"Make yourself comfortable Charles, we would love to hear your story" Carlisle motioned toward the living room and Charles found a seat in a chair near the couch. We all followed suit and sat in the remaining seats, attention on Charles. He scratched his head in a very human like manor and took a breath.

"Alright Jasper, if you wanna know this story you're gonna have to find some patience and maybe a bit of forgiveness too" He grumbled while standing up to face me. "I've gotta start off by saying we haven't always been the most truthful with you boy, not me nor Isa. I'm gonna start this story off with an apology to you as you just weren't old enough at the time to understand." With that Charles took one more breath and as if someone through a rock at a window his appearance and near by area shattered. Just as fast as he had fallen apart, he reassembled but standing before us was now a very vampire version of Charles, red eyes and all.

"What the fuck Charles" I exclaimed standing up again in surprise. The tall vampire grinned at me a chuckle on his breath. "Stand down boy, I've been a vampire longer than you've walked this earth, you son, need to respect your elders!" I gaped at the man and his small chuckled turned into a full-on belly laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

_Charles_

Pulling up to the Cullen household gave me a giddy feeling I hadn't felt in decades. This could be the answer to everything I had been trying to solve. Jasper could be the key to finally putting an end to this curse my daughter and I had been living.

I couldn't hold my chuckles in as I told Jasper the first part of my little story, the story that will change his ideas on me as well as Isa, forever. He looked so shocked as did the rest of his family, I could tell they hadn't imagined tonight taking this direction.

"What I am trying to say is that I have been on this earth since around 1200 BC, I grew up in the Villanova era. I met the rulers of our world shortly after a great war know as the Trojan war. Around this time things were different, while more simple they were more brutal. The brothers were gathering followers and arming their guard. Vampires around the world were choosing sides, to become allies or to be come enemies of the new kings. They fought many battles and came out victorious every time, they proved to us that they were capable." I was lost in my memories. The three brothers were glorious in the beginning, they didn't hide behind castle walls they fought their battles.

"I stayed within the walls of the freshly built citadel in Volterra for a century before moving on to new lands. The world was beginning to blossom, and I was itching for an adventure. The brothers and I parted ways on good terms, and I return occasionally to catch up and bullshit. They are as much family as my Isa is to me. She refers to them as grandfathers." I laughed, remembering the look on Caius' face the first time Isabella called him Gramps.

"Has Isa always been with you? Was she your daughter when you were turned?" Alice's voice broke the silence that had followed my last words. I shook my head in response, we weren't even close to the part of my story where Isa comes in.

"No, I don't remember much of my human life. I hadn't forgotten most of it when I was turned and what I hadn't forgotten has faded much by now. Isa comes along much later." I replied thinking about how much I truly needed to tell them. Isa was the main thing they were wondering about as well as the focus of the curse that needed breakin'.

"Charles, if you don't mind me asking. Is Isabella your biological daughter?" Carlisle couldn't help his curiosity and I couldn't blame him. I glanced around the room and noticed Jasper vibrating in his seat, he needed to know why my daughter didn't recognize him. They were meant for each other, even I could see that. But she hadn't remembered him since that night long ago, we had looked for him for months before we ran across the end of the road.

"I'll get to that Carlisle. I travelled Europe for a long time making friends in unlikely places. It was fun for some time to be a nomad, nothing tying me down and nothing I had to keep track of. I travelled for so long I lost track of time. Eventually making it to the Americas around 1800. I decided I wanted to try a trade, I had been wandering around wasting time for much of my existence so far. I took up farming on a little piece of land in the northwest territory. There was a small town down the road and plenty to do to keep my mind busy taking care of the land and the animals the family who owned the place had put upon it." I sighed, this is where things got complicated.

"The family had hired me on as a farm hand and I learned quickly. The animals were skittish around me in the beginning but soon warmed up the longer I fed them. A young woman named Arabella also occupied the farm, she was a seamstress hired on by the farmers wife to help around the home and make the clothing for the children. I had never seen such a beautiful woman, not in all my time on earth. She shattered my plans with one look into her bright blue-green eyes, anything I had planned to do was put on hold. I needed this woman to be with me for eternity." I took a long unneeded breath and stared at the curious and concerned looks on the vampires around me.

"Charles does that mean...?" Jasper whispered but one sharp look from me shut him up. I told the boy he would need patience for this story. Arabella is only the beginning of what lead us to Texas where we met Jasper as well as the events following, that lead to Isa losing her memories.

"I couldn't help it, I charmed Arabella and courted her for over a year. I knew what I was doing would be frowned upon if word ever reached the kings, but she was worth it. I proposed. Can you imagine that? A vampire married to a human. I never planned to tell her who I was but as soon as we married and moved in together I knew she would catch on to my quirks. I never ate, drank or slept and those were just the start of the oddities she would notice. Although things turned strange before she even had a chance to notice much. I had been uninformed and hadn't thought twice about what could happen after I invited Anabella to my bed. We had waited until the wedding night and I was so tense and nervous I would hurt her." I stopped talking. I needed to plan out the rest of what I was going to say in my head. The next chapter in my life is dark and full of heartbreak. I didn't want to start rambling pieces of irrelevant information. Things that didn't need to be spoken.

"Arabella was so fearless and so kind. She had a heart of gold and cared for nothing more than spreading her joy around. She had no reason to fear our wedding night as far as she knew. She wasn't aware of the dark nature of who I really am, who she had willingly married. I will truly never forgive myself for not telling her at the start, not letting her choose the type of life she wanted. I forced her into her death at the end of the day and she never knew." I took the chance to look up at my audience. Most seemed to have noticed the direction my story was headed and not one dared to interrupt me.

"We made love that night, I was careful to hold back and not use my full strength. Despite that she woke the next morning with several bruises. She never complained or blamed me, she claimed it to be the best night of her life. The nights following, we had fallen into a routine with each other, rarely leaving the bed and never putting on clothing. She was beautiful, and I was irrevocably in love. On the fifth day following our wedding she began to appear sick. She couldn't keep any food down and was noticeably paler and weaker. Her strength continued to decline day after day and it was around the second week of this mystery illness that I noticed it. Her stomach had grown substantially, I could hear the flitter of an overly speedy heart within my wife. I had done this too her, I had done this without knowing it was an option. I ran" My hands were shaking, it had been a long time since I had retold this story. The last person to hear it was Isabella. As soon as she was able to comprehend what happened to her mother, I told her the truth. I swore after Arabella that I would never keep a secret from someone I loved again.

"I ran straight to the kings, if anyone was to have an answer to my dilemma it was them. Marcus had studied all the transcripts from our kind. All that had ever been recorded of our kinds history was in the archives below the castle. I told them everything, and the silence within the throne room was deafening, each king speechless. Eventually Marcus rose, he spoke softly and told me he had never come across anything like this. He wasn't aware of the possibility to breed humans with vampires, I would be the first. He recommended giving Ara blood, in hopes to satiate the child's hunger. He promised to do research and check in with me frequently whether he finds something or not. I nodded and ran right back to my wife, knowing nothing more than I had." My voice was a whisper when I finished, and you could hear the unnecessary breathing of my onlookers.

"You mean Isa is a hybrid? I have only ever heard of one other in my life." Carlisle was dumbstruck. I was curious as to who this other hybrid might be, and what happened during his birthing.

"Yes Carlisle, that is exactly what I am saying. If you would let me finish of course." I was becoming impatient with the father figure of this coven. He was too curious at this time and I needed to get this story out. He nodded his apologies and sat back in his chair looking as patient as could be.

"When I returned to Arabella she had lost even more weight and looked frail in comparison to the woman I had married not long ago. She was no longer glowing, and her eyes were like deep pits. I knew she needed sustenance and could only hope she would be open to drinking the blood. If I could disguise it as something else she may be more willing. She turned her head towards me and smiled. I broke down and told her everything, about who I was and what I am to where I had been the past couple days. She nodded, not having the energy to do much more than that. I felt her understanding and her forgiveness of what I had kept from her which ended up being her demise. She knew as much as I did that her chances of making it out of this pregnancy alive were slim and she accepted it. She loved me and cherished the time she had left, she loved the baby we had made that was growing inside her. She loved it even though it was taking her life away. She was such a pure soul, such an amazingly beautiful person. Isa is the same way, she is a pure as they come but Isa is also fierce and dangerous. She has learned that this life is not all sunshine and love, there is darkness and brutality that her mother could never have imagined." I was lost again, in the past. The thoughts I was bringing to the forefront of my mind had me on edge. It was harder than I thought and the deeper I go into this story the more I wish I hadn't started.

"I'm going to leave this story here for a moment, I need a few to regroup my thoughts" I murmured before rising and exiting the glass house. I needed to run and release all this tension.

 _Jasper_

Charles left the room in a flash. He had told us a story of solitude and heartbreak. The emotions coming off him towards the end were deafening. He hurt so much, but behind the pain was a slow burning love so hot it burned blue. He held much respect for his I assume, late wife and even more for his hybrid daughter. She sounded magnificent, I couldn't wait for him to continue the story. Or maybe I could, something was telling me that I wasn't going to be accepting of how she lost her memories. I knew I was going to feel pain when everything came to light, but I knew that I had to stay strong if only for myself for now and Isa later.

"Jasper" Came a whisper from Alice who still sat perched to my left. She could feel the sadness dripping off me, I must be projecting. I shook my head and focused on my gift before tuning out the musings of my family. I couldn't handle their guesses as to what came next in Charles' story, I didn't need to feed my imagination with what if's, I needed facts. Now it was just a waiting game on when Charles would be back to finish his tale.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dearest readers,**_

 _ **Have you ever had that moment in your time here on fanfiction where you go from obsessing over the vampire side of life and realize halfway through reading an amazing story that mentions the wolf pack one too many times, that you are now a wolf pack fan?**_

 _ **For some reason my mind no longer will focus on the vampire side. I am sure that similar to most things, my tastes will change again but until that moment….**_

 _ **This story is going on hiatus, I know most of you believe it to be abandoned already but the truth of it is I have written several terrible chapters for it and I am unhappy with all results. I didn't want to write this and have it be really on hold but I cant produce chapters about vampires when my heart is currently on the other side of the treaty line.**_

 _ **I am currently in the middle of a pack story, I have written a few chapters and its turning out pretty nice (:**_

 _ **I wont be posting it until I get at least five chapters written so that this doesn't happen again where I just randomly lose inspiration.**_

 _ **While writing about the pack, I will also be refraining from reading any vamp fics therefore preventing the side switch, I promise haha**_

 _ **I really am sorry and hope that maybe you'll stumble across my new story once its posted and love it too!**_

 _ **Until I find the words again,**_

 _ **Elise 3**_


End file.
